Future Frieza
|manga debut = A Farewell to Arms (Cell's timeline) |anime debut = "His Name Is Cell" (Cell's timeline) |Race=Frieza Race (hybrid mutant) |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=August, Age 764 |Occupation=Leader of the Galactic Frieza Army Emperor of Universe 7 |Allegiance=Frieza Force |FamConnect=Frieza Clan (relatives) Chilled (ancestor) Future King Cold (father) Mother Future Cooler (brother) |Counterparts = Frieza Frost Clone Frieza Xeno Frieza }} is the Alternate Timeline version of Frieza. Biography In the alternate future timelines, Future Frieza and Future King Cold journey to Earth to destroy it in August of Age 764. Before they could even start their assault, Future Goku returns to Earth via Instant Transmission and successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Future Dr. Gero's Remote tracking device for the creation of Cell. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Although Future Frieza doesn't appear in Dragon Ball Super, his soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. Cell's timeline According to Cell's recollection in the anime and manga, in Cell's timeline, Future Frieza's history was similar to in Future Trunks' timeline, however, Future Frieza was instead killed by Future Trunks, the same way as Present Frieza was. Film Appearances While Future Frieza does not actually appear in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, he is indirectly referred to in one of Bulma's blog posts, where Future Trunks mentions that Future Frieza was never resurrected in his timeline.Resurrection 'F' Blog: 37 Days Left Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Future Mecha Frieza and his father's invasion of Earth in Future Trunks' timeline appears in Area 1: "Frieza and King Cold Strike Back" as part of the Story Event "Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks". Future Frieza and Future King Cold arrive before Future Goku and like the main timeline counterpart Future Frieza rejects Future King Cold's suggestion to simply destroy Earth. They land on Earth where they are confronted by Future Frieza's past foes Future Vegeta, Future Gohan, Future Piccolo, and Future Krillin who follow Future Vegeta's plan to reach the landing site on foot to avoid being detected by Frieza Force Scouters. Future Frieza is surprised to see Future Vegeta and Future Krillin alive due to having killed them on Namek though decides he will simply kill them again and notes he will enjoy the look on Future Goku's face after he finds them killed once more. However before he can do so Future Goku wearing same Yardrat outfit as his main timeline counterpart suddenly appears on the scene. Future Gohan asks how his father suddenly appeared and he briefly explains how he learned Instant Transmission on Planet Yardrat and used it to teleport to Earth before his Attack Ball reached Earth as Future Trunks later surmised during the Trunks Saga. Future Goku then turns his attention to Future Frieza and Future King Cold, with Future King Cold asks his son if Goku is the Super Saiyan before the battle begins. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form to kill Future Frieza and his father like Future Trunks did in the main timeline. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Death Beam' - The signature Finger Beam technique of the Frieza Clan. Future Mecha Frieza's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Vehicles *'Future King Cold's Spaceship' - Future King Cold's personal spaceship which he and Future Mecha Frieza use to travel to Earth as shown in Dokkan Battle. Forms Mecha Future Frieza The Future Frieza of Cell's timeline possessed this form. It was stated by Cell that when Future Frieza came to Earth he was "mostly mechanical at the time". Video Game Appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Future Frieza appears as a non-playable boss character, though he is represented by main timeline counterpart's Reborn for Revenge Mecha Frieza character card. Gallery Future_Frieza_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Frieza in Cell's retelling Future Mecha Frieza (Cell's timeline).png|Future Frieza in Cell's retelling Trivia *Cell's recollection of Future Frieza's death at the hands of Future Trunks is odd given that Future Trunks should have supplied Future Goku with the Heart Medicine and informed him about the Androids as that was his original reason for travelling to the past, yet in Cell's timeline Future Goku and the Future Dragon Team are dead just like in Future Trunks' timeline and only the Future Trunks of Cell's timeline is present indicating his counterpart that killed Future Frieza died or returned to his own timeline. Site Navigation References ru:Будущий Фриза ca:Freezer del Futur Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cyborgs Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Frieza's race Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters who have been Erased Category:Mutants